Lunatik (Tyrk Fragment) (Earth-616)
Clown-Face | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Empire State University | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Kraft; George Perez | First = Creatures on the Loose #35 | Death = Marvel Comics Presents #172 | HistoryText = Lunatik was a mysterious vigilante who operated at the grounds of the Empire State University and the University's vicinity. He attacked persons who violated either laws or rules, no matter how insignificant the violated rule was. He obviously wanted to punish criminals, but could not tell the difference between drug dealers and litterbugs. He would severely beat up violators, in some cases resulting in their deaths. Horace Ledge, friend of Dollar Bill, was badly beaten by Lunatik when he tried to come to Valkyrie's aid The killings committed by Lunatik regularly made headlines in New York City-based newspapers. On one occasion, Lunatik apprehended a 14-year-old girl who was shoplifting. He proceeded to kill the shopllifter. The Defenders decided to set up a trap for Lunatik, by placing a Spider-Man statue at the grounds of the University. They expected Lunatik to investigate a statue honoring a wanted man like Spider-Man. The Defenders teamed up with Spider-Man for the mission. Lunatik defeated them all and then escaped. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *The Lunatik's main weapon is a metallic staff, which he uses to attack and beat up opponents. | Notes = According to the complicated origin story of the character, the extra-dimensional ruler Arisen Tyrk attempted to flee the Other Realm when facing threats to his life. His attempt to cross a damaged extra-dimensional portal, created several different fragments of Tyrk and scattered them across dimensions. Four fragments of Tyrk ended up on Earth. One fragment of Tyrk was sentient, intelligent, and normal-looking. He became Harrison Turk, a drama professor at the Empire State University. Another fragment became the original Lunatik. This fragment was driven by a twisted sense of righteousness, and became a vigilante. He wanted to punish evil-doers, but lacked the rationality to distinguish between serious crimes and misdemeanors. He violently attacked people for the slightest breaking of a law or rule. Two other fragments were driven by different aspects of Tyrk's personality, but looked up to the original Lunatik. They also adopted the identity of the Lunatik, resulting in three different Lunatiks running around. Each looking identical, but acting in different ways. Harrison Turk became aware of his fellow fragments and acted to protect them, providing them with refuge from their foes and shelter in his apartment. The fragments have since been reabsorbed by the original Arisen Tyrk, who was left inert following his last battle. A missing fragment using the Lunatik identity was reportedly located and killed by the mercenary called Lunatik, who considered him a competitor. *Lunatik has been able to ambush Spider-Man, without the latter's Spider-Sense warning him. *Lunatik typically speaks by quoting songs, films, television shows, and commercials. | Trivia = | Links = *His profile at the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook }}